My First Slash Fic
by superweegee
Summary: This is my first Slash Fic which in addition to what has already been listed has  Lucky Star and Humor in it.  It may turn out that Freddie Benson is the real chosen one who will bring balance to the Force.
1. Chapter 1

ICarly and all related characters and logos

are property of the Viacom corporation

Lucky Star and all related characters and logos

are property of Kagami Yoshimizu and Kadokawa Shoten

Star Wars and all related characters and logos

are property of George Lucas and Steven Spielberg

My first slash fic

"I'm going to the Star Wars Celebration" Freddie said, continuing to fit on his Jedi robe costume.

Sam, eating a strip of Beef Jerky, slapped Freddie with it.

"Pleeeeeease?" Konata pleaded, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"No," Kagami said resolutely, "I'm not going the Star Wars Celebration with you!" the air around Konata turned a deep blue and deflated down into her chair. "Alright, I'll go alone."

"Perhaps another, there is," Yoda admitted.

"Another?" Obi-Wan inquired, "Who"

"On another planet, he is," Yoda answered, "called Earth."

"What is it like?"

"Mostly water, it is, but large stretches of land, there are."

"Who am I searching for?"

"Freddie Benson, his name is."


	2. Chapter 2

ICarly and all related characters and logos

are property of the Viacom corporation

Lucky Star and all related characters and logos

are property of Kagami Yoshimizu and Kadokawa Shoten

Star Wars and all related characters and logos

are property of George Lucas and Steven Spielberg

My first slash fic Chapter 2

At the convention Freddie (as well as Konata) wandered around in awe at how incredible it was, booths and cosplayers everywhere, nerd-wars happening over who shot first, etc.

At the same convention Obi-Wan searched around until someone caught a look under his hood and yelled, "It's Ewan McGregor! Here in costume!" Suddenly people swarmed over him calling 'Mr. McGregor' and asking for an autograph. "What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan called over the crowd, "I don't know any Ewan McGregor!"

Just then Freddie rushed towards the crowd of admirers and ran right into someone. "Hey watch where your-!" but she stopped in the middle of her sentence, looking closer at Freddie. Although Freddie was already awestruck at the girl, she had a plain looking face with a beauty mark on her left cheek, she stood about a head shorter than him and was flat-chested, but the most striking feature was her hair, it was blue and ran down to her ankles with an odd cowlick on the front of her hair. "I-I'm Konata." She said

"Freddie. Ugh, go ahead, ladies first," Freddie said, scratching the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

ICarly and all related characters and logos

are property of the Viacom corporation

Lucky Star and all related characters and logos

are property of Kagami Yoshimizu and Kadokawa Shoten

Star Wars and all related characters and logos

are property of George Lucas and Steven Spielberg

My first slash fic

Obi-Wan noticed Freddie in the crowd and called, "Excuse me!" Freddie looked over and pointed at himself. "Yes you," Obi-Wan continued, "can you come with me for a few minutes?" Freddie face lit up and he shouted, "Ewan Macgregor wants to talk to me personally yes!" and ran after him.

They found an empty stall and Obi-Wan looked Freddie up and down. He stood back and threw something at Freddie, running after it and unclipping a second something from his belt, which a blue laser beam erupted from. Freddie snatched the thrown item from the air and hit a button, causing a green beam of light to shoot from it, swinging it at Obi-Wans weapon, knocking it away, and swung the weapon back over his head brought it down towards Ob-Wan, who held his own over his head and blocked the attack. Suddenly he leapt back and pressed the button on his weapon, retracting the blue beam, Freddie did the same. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I- I don't really know."

"Well I think that those skills are going to keep you alive wher we're going."

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We don't have time for this, we have to go to Coruscant."

"I have no idea what your talking about," Freddie said, his curiosity rising, "Why don't you actually tell me what's happening here?"

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, "I'll you what's going on."


End file.
